Ele Voltou
by peamaps
Summary: A guerra do Um Anel acabou, mas existe uma ameaça que fará a Sociedade do Anel se reunir outra vez. A verdade é muito mais macabra do que qualquer um possa sequer imaginar.


Autora: Peamaps

Data: 150914 (Não na Terra Média ^_^)

Título: O Retorno da Escuridão

Gênero: suspense, terror, ficção, universo alternativo (não segue livro ou filme)

Avisos: Sangue, morte de personagens, fic gótica ou com temas pesados. Aviso 2: Minhas fics são geralmente slash/yaoi

Personagens: Legolas, A Sociedade do Anel, talvez a participação de Arwen, seu pai Elrond e os gêmeos.

Descrição: A guerra do Um Anel acabou, mas existe uma ameaça que fará a Sociedade do Anel se reunir outra vez. A verdade é muito mais macabra do que qualquer um possa sequer imaginar.

Legolas viajara por longas semanas. Ele decidira vir sozinho, algo que precisou ter exaustiva discussão com seus conselheiros. Ele não considerava mais os perigos da Terra-Média. Com seu metade de seu coração partido por não um mas dois amores não correspondidos e a outra metade tomada pela ansiedade de cruzar o mar ele não era mais o mesmo, todos diziam isso.

Apenas com Gimli ele podia contar o que lhe passava na alma. Como ele ansiava pela companhia de seu melhor amigo – que ironia do destino, de todos grandes amigos que ele fizera em sua longa vida, um Anão era o melhor deles.

Gimli lhe era fiel, um amigo compreensivo que aceitava até o lado mais negro do Elfo.

O belo Príncipe levantou sua delicada cabeça e seus olhos impossivelmente azuis cruzou o horizonte ansiosamente. Ele iniciou então o preparo de seu acampamento à espera de seu companheiro. Enquanto o fogo ganhava força ele abriu vários panos da cor de seu povo: verde e marrom desembrulhando lembas, frutas secas, legumes defumados. Legolas comeu com avidez. Estava sem comer a três dias e na urgência de chegar ao local combinado nem se importou com a falta de sono ou fome.

Tão distraído estava que ele ouviu passos pesados bem próximos, coisa rara de se acontecer. Imediatamente o arco foi alimentado por uma flecha e ele apontava para o exato lugar de onde viera o som, embora para os olhos de alguém de outra raça, a figura baixa que se aproximava seria impossível de se ver. Mas não para Legolas que via com clareza a silhueta de seu amigo.

Ele imediatamente largou sua arma e levantou-se, coisa desnecessário já que alguns passos largos depois Legolas ajoelhou-se sobre uma perna para se nivelar à Gimli, abraçando-o com carinho.

-Anão! Quantas saudades de você. Quanto tempo! - Sua bela voz abafada na cabeleira interminável de seu companheiro.

-Ah Elfo, senti saudades de nossas conversas mas para dizer a verdade não senti falta alguma de suas conversas silenciosas com árvores e a necessidade que você tem de tomar vinte banhos por dia.

Legolas riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás e a visão encheu o coração de Gimli de alegria. Seu amigo não era mais o mesmo depois da guerra, tornando-se mais distante e até melancólico. Ele deve ter sentido muita falta dele mesmo para estar tão feliz assim. Ele decidiu não quebrar o momento embora estivesse curioso pelo motivo da viagem deles, mas Legolas foi quem trouxe o assunto à tona primeiro:

-Por que acha que Aragorn no chamou Gimli?

Gimli suspirou resignado.

-Eu acredito que eu tenha recebido a mesma carta. Aragorn foi enigmático e eu imaginei que fosse um truque para me apressar, me fazer vir correndo o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Ele também não me disse do que se trata. No meu caso eu pensei que era a forma dele de fazer com que eu fizesse uma visita já que não vou à Minas Tirith há muitos, mas muitos anos.

-As coisas mudaram entre vocês. - Gimli comentou apenas.

Legolas abaixou os olhos e um melancólico silêncio pousou sobre eles. O Príncipe simplesmente ofereceu os alimentos que trouxera consigo, sabendo que comida sempre tem o poder de distrair um Anão.

-Oh Lembas! - Gimli disse já devorando um pedaço. - Eu estou distante de reinos élficos a realmente muito tempo para sentir falta disto! - Ele agitou o bolo élfico no ar. - Durante nossa missão eu mal podia engolir um pedaço à mais disso.

-Eu lembro que você ia caçar por causa disso. Os Anões são um povo muito cruel achando que animais nasceram para servirem apenas de comida.

-Ah não comece de novo com isso. Pode deixar que não vou comer nada disso na sua frente.

Houve um outro momento de silêncio pois nenhum dos amigos queria estragar esse encontro tão aguardado, fazia tempo que eles não se viam e cartas embora semanais, não eram suficientes para matarem saudades um do outro.

Gimli aproveitou para observar o Elfo. Legolas colocou alguma fruta seca escura na boca mas claramente esqueceu de mastigá-lo, seu olhar distante e Gimli imaginou no que seu amigo pensava. Incrivelmente agora que o fogo estava em um ângulo iluminando melhor o rosto de seu melhor amigo, o Anão viu uma leve mancha escura embaixo dos olhos antes tão cheios de vida. Talvez Legolas tenha perdido toda sua inocência na missão de destruição do Um Anel. Era triste. Triste como ver um passarinho ter suas asas quebradas. Antes um Elfo que pulava de galho em galho, abraçava e até – para surpresa de Gimli – conversava com árvores ele se tornou de repente como um ancião, assim como seu pai Thranduil que também parecia ser alguém amargo que já vira muita coisa feia durante sua longa vida. Agora que Gimli compreendia e admirava os Elfos, seu coração se enchia de tristeza ao imaginar quantos deles mudaram, que música agora eles cantavam depois de tanta destruição. Elfos eram seres que conseguiam passar horas contemplando a natureza, criando poemas e música em sua homenagem mas agora ele bem que podia entender porque eles cruzavam o mar na busca da inocência perdida. Ele sabia que Legolas sofria do mesmo desejo de partir, ficando aqui somente pela promessa que ele fizera à Aragorn. Ele só podia desejar que Legolas fosse feliz de novo, algum dia.

-Perdoe meu amigo, - Gimli recomeçou. - Você tem toda razão, sua compaixão e amor por todos os seres me emociona.

Legolas olhou-o levando algum tempo para entender, então agitou sua cabeça de lado a lado:

-Não, fique sossegado Gimli. Estou apenas perdido em outros pensamentos. - E ficou quieto novamente.

-Caso queira compartilhar, não importa o que seja, gostaria de ouvir, apenas saiba disso.

Legolas aproximou-se um pouco e pousou a mão no ombro do Anão.

-Obrigado Gimli. Por tudo.

Na manhã seguinte Legolas levantou-se em estado de alarme. Que barulho era aquele que o acordara?

Quando o barulho se fez ouvir de novo ele respirou aliviado. Por Valar! Como o Anão roncava alto! Legolas tivera à pouco pesadelos de um exército de Wargs prestes à atacá-lo quando na verdade era apenas mais uma noite mal dormida ao lado de Gimli. Era sempre assim.

Ele pegou uma toalha da bolsa de viagem que trouxera em seu cavalo e foi até o rio.

Ao contrário do que acontecera com Legolas foi a falta de qualquer som que acordou Gimli. Seu machado estiveram grudado com ele durante a madrugada e instintivamente ele pegou em seu cabo. Lentamente ele levantou-se e ao ouvir o barulho de água, decidiu seguir o som. Ao chegar em um lago recluso ele bufou ao ver o Elfo se banhando. Ele devia ter imaginado! Gimli deu meia-volta e sua mente tinha apenas lugar para o dejejum, o que aconteceria no instante em que ele acordara se não fosse ele achar que havia algo errado. Um bom Anão jamais deixava o estômago vazio!

A dupla tão bizarra chegou aos portões de Minas Tirith que se abriram para eles, fazendo com que várias cabeças se virassem para observá-los. Gimli chegara à pé até o local de encontro onde Legolas acampara, mas do acampamento até a cidade dos Homens Legolas o carregara em seu cavalos e as pessoas não podiam deixar de observar esta dupla de companheiros que não podiam ser mais opostos um do outro do que eram.

Alguns jovens soltaram risadinhas mas fugiram depressa ao receberem um rápido olhar de Gimli. Eles sabia da fama de grande guerreiro que o Anão possuía, e na verdade todos os respeitavam pois aquele era um dos responsáveis da queda da escuridão.

À entrada, após passarem pela árvore branca, Aragorn em pessoa estava lá para recebê-los. Ele ajoelhou-se para abraçar Gimli demoradamente, mas então levou mais tempo após abraçar Legolas, os dois fixando os olhos um no outro demoradamente até que Gimli teve de pigarrear para interrompê-los.

Logo adiante Arwen os esperava, ela estava radiante em seu vestido e coroa, uma verdadeira rainha, mas Legolas teve de conter-se para não demonstrar sua surpresa quando ao observar melhor ele reparara que ela envelhecera, que sombras escuras podiam ser vistas embaixo de seus olhos e embora ela tentasse sorrir, seus olhos antes tão cheios de vida agora pareciam estar turbulentos. Mas – Legolas pensou consigo mesmo, - era de se esperar que quando a vida dos Eldar a deixasse Arwen mostraria alguns sinais de sua mortalidade. Ele se curvou respeitosamente mas Arwen não queria saber de formalidades com aquele que desde criança visitava Valfenda para brincar com ela e seus irmãos gêmeos. Ela abraçou-o afetuosamente e depois tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo Legolas ruborizar. Arwen não lhe tratava assim há milênios, e ele se lembrou de quando era criança e ela, bem mais velha do que ele, lhe pegava pela mão para levá-lo à cozinha e enchê-lo de doces assim que ele chegava da viagem. Seu pai já se trancava nos escritórios com Elrond e seu conselheiro Erestor, enquanto Legolas mal podia esperar para ver Elladan e Elrohir novamente. Por um momento ele se lembrou do gêmeo mais velho de Elrond e seu coração apertou. Ele expulsou a sensação e forçou um sorriso para Aragorn e Arwen, que agora o observavam atentamente.

-Hum? - Ele indagou nervoso, temendo que eles tivessem iniciado uma conversa e ele não tivesse ouvido. Isto vinha acontecendo com cada vez mais frequencia em Ithilien, deixando seus conselheiros cada vez mais preocupados com sua saúde e sanidade.

-Estava lhe perguntando se prefere ir se refrescar e quem sabe dormir um pouco ou se quer comer alguma coisa. - Arwen disse divertida.

-O que vocês estão falando, eu acordei hoje por causa da barulheira deste verdadeiro peixe tomando banho em água terrivelmente gelada em pleno amanhecer! - Gimli disse fazendo gestos exagerados.

-E eu pensei que Mordor estava cainho sobre a minha cabeça com o ronco deste Anão! - Legolas fingiu-se de revoltado, mas rindo por dentro. Como eles adoravam se atormentar.

Arwen riu.

-Que saudades de vocês aqui, não é a mesma coisa sem vocês. Eldarion mal pode esperar para vê-lo Lass.

Agora Legolas sorriu genuinamente, mas sentiu-se um pouco mal em saber que o menino sentiu sua falta e em sua própria amargura ele esqueceu de considerar que uma criança que beijava o chão em que ele pisava sofrera com sua ausência.

-Perdão. É isso que quero fazer primeiro, quero ver meu afilhado. - Legolas disse saudoso.

-Tem certeza? - Gimli olhou-o da cabeça aos pés. - Fedendo desse jeito?

Todos riram quando Legolas deu um soco de brincadeira no braço de Gimli e este fingiu sentir dor. Logo então eles foram ver o menino. Mas sempre perceptivo Legolas voltou-se discretamente, encontrando o que ele desconfiara; achando que não eram observados, Aragorn e Arwen murmuravam entre si parecendo muito preocupados. Ele decidiu que a visita à Eldarion seria breve.

O herdeiro de Aragorn crescera muito desde a última visita, a três anos atrás ou até mais. Legolas ficou levemente surpreso ao vê-lo mas logo se familiarizaram enquanto o Elfo o girava no alto. Eldarion estava com oito anos de idade, parecia um menino saudável e que vivia lá fora pois a tonalidade escura de sua pele igualava-se à do pai na época em que Aragorn era conhecido como Passo-Largo, e – Legolas torceu o nariz a esse ponto – ele passava um, dois meses cruzando florestas sem sequer tomar um só banho.

Após se familiarizar com as novidades do pequeno Eldarion, que ganhara arco e flechas de aniversário para estar pronto para pedir aulas de Legolas, e fazer algumas perguntas sobre o estudo do meninos que consistia em todas as disciplinas comuns mais o Noldorin de acordo com o desejo de seus pais, Legolas se desculpou, prometendo voltar logo após a reunião com o Rei. Eldarion tentou disfarçar sua decepção mas logo se recompôs, o fardo de Príncipe como sempre muito pesado para uma mera criança. No instante seguinte ele parecia o mesmo menino alegre que o recebera em seu quarto. Com um suspiro Legolas e Gimli partiram.

Arwen e Aragorn os esperavam no salão de festas, a mesa comprida que podia receber inúmeros convidados parecia longa e solitária para apenas os quatro. Sem mais delongas e ele mesmo ansioso por notícias, Legolas foi direto ao assunto:

-O que foi Aragorn, porque nos chamou com tanta urgência?

Aragorn que tinha um sorriso forçado, provavelmente para criar um clima de reencontro alegre antes de entrar em seus motivos suspirou profundamente e ficou sério. Legolas sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver agora que Aragorn também envelhecera, e muito.

-Eu tenho péssimas notícias meus amigos. Eu esperava o resto deles chegarem antes de lhes contar, mas – ele virou-se para Legolas, - perceptivo como sempre não há nada que eu possa esconder de você. Eu nem sei por onde começar, ou de que forma dizer isto, é horrível...

-Está tudo bem Aragorn, - Gimli pousou sua mão por cima da do Rei. - Você pode nos contar.

Houve um silêncio na qual Legolas e Gimli se prepararam para o pior.

-Vocês sabem como após ter jurado lealdade à Gondor, Pippin continuou trabalhando aqui como Guarda Real... - Arwen começou mas não conseguiu seguir adiante e olhou para o marido.

Aragorn entendeu mas não encarou os visitantes:

-Amigos... Pippin foi... ele está...

-Diga logo Aragorn! - Gimli exigiu.

-Ele... está morto. - Aragorn disse num sussurro.E as lágrimas começaram à cair.

Legolas e Gimli estavam em estado de choque, mas o Elfo se recobrou primeiro.

-Como assim? O que aconteceu?

-Essa é a pior parte. - Arwen disse entre lágrimas. - Ele não morreu de causas naturais. Alguém o matou. Em seu quarto.

Legolas levou a mão à boca horrorizado. Ele não estava acostumado com a morte, e sendo de um amigo que ele amava tanto era quase insuportável. As lágrimas então começaram à cair, ele sentiu Gimli envolver-lhe pela cintura e então Aragorn chegou e abraçou-o pela esquerda. Sem perceber o que ele fazia, Legolas mergulhou seu rosto no ombro familiar de Aragorn e ali libertou toda a dor que lhe vinha atormentando desde o fim da guerra, a morte de alguém tão valioso para ele como Pippin machucando-o fisicamente como se fosse uma facada. Algum tempo depois ele ouviu Arwen gritar:

-Legolas!

Ao abrir os olhos Legolas viu o teto de pedras e por um instante entrou em pânico sem imaginar aonde ele estava, mas sabendo que aquela não era a cabana sob as árvores de Ithilien onde ele agora morava. Ele tentou se mover mas o rosto de Aragorn apareceu em seu campo de visão, seu amigo Humano estava extremamente preocupado enquanto o pressionava contra a cama:

-Não se mexa Lass, eu não sei o que há de errado com você.

Então outro rosto familiar apareceu ao lado do filho adotivo:

-Lorde Elrond! -Legolas tentou se levantar para mostrar seu respeito.

Houve outra pressão agora no seu ombro esquerdo:

-Fique à vontade Legolas, por favor. - Elrond sorriu com aquele seu jeito bondoso que sempre deixam as pessoas sentindo-se melhor. - Gimli tem me contado algumas coisas Legolas.

Legolas procurou o Anão com o olhar, seu amigo propositalmente evitou-o.

-Ao que parece, você está sofrendo alguma angústia? - Elrond disse, puxando uma confortável cadeira e sentando-se próximo à cama.

-Todos temos nossos problemas Lorde Elrond...

-Legolas, você não precisa se envergonhar.

-Eu não sei qual o meu problema, - Legolas fechou os olhos.

-É a vontade de atravessar o mar? - Aragorn perguntou, a angústia muito clara em seu olhar. - Você vai construir um navio e partir?

-Não Aragorn, - Legolas disse. - Como prometi ficarei aqui até você...até...você sabe.

-Estel, - Elrond ralhou. - Se um Elfo anseia por Valinor ficar aqui poderá até fazer com que enlouqueça.

-Eu sei... perdoe Ada, Legolas.

-Não, meu desejo pelo mar não é insuportável ainda. - Legolas disse baixinho.

-Então eu não vejo outra razão. - Elrond disse derrotado. - À não ser que você esteja de coração partido.

Sem que ele tivesse controle, o olhar de Legolas encontrou o de Aragorn. Eles quebraram o contato rápido.

-Eu estou bem, vocês não precisam se preocupar. -De repente tudo o que Legolas queria era sair dali.

Elrond pressionou-o contra a cama de novo, obrigando-o à ficar deitado.

-Sinto muito jovem Príncipe, mas hoje pelo menos você deve ficar de cama. A notícia sobre Pippin pode ter sido demais para a sua alma, já sofrendo e enfraquecida. Mas você não precisa nos contar o motivo, mas saiba que se por acaso sofres por um amor não-correspondido, Valinor pode curá-lo. Glorfindel me contou como é a Terra Abençoada, sua dor irá passar uma vez que você cruze o oceano.

Legolas apenas consentiu, demonstrando que ele queria ficar sozinho. Quando todos atravessaram a porta, ele disse ao último à sair:

-Você não, por favor fique aqui comigo Gimli.

Durante toda a tarde e boa parte da noite, Gimli e Legolas choraram e se consolaram, lembrando do amigo tão divertido e cheio de vida que partira cedo demais. Legolas também estava tomado de culpa por morar tão perto mas não ter vindo visitar Pippin e até Eldarion mais cedo. Agora era tarde demais. Seu pai uma vez lhe avisara sobre sua proximidade com mortais, após perderem Boromir ele começara à aprender o que seu pai quisera dizer. E Elrond tinha razão, seu coração estava partindo mas por causa também pela perda de seus amigos mortais. De repente ele teve uma ideia de como seria perder todos eles, o motivo pela qual ele ainda continuava em terras mortais. Ele ainda teria de sofrer o que estava sentindo mil vezes mais. Aragorn... Arwen, oh não! Gimli, Sam... Ele mal podia conter o soluço. Preocupado Gimli se levantou mas foi interrompido por Legolas:

-Deixe-me apenas desabafar, eu fiz mal em segurar todas essas coisas dentro de mim à tanto tempo, parece que tudo está saindo agora e é quase incontrolável mas eu vou melhorar. Eu prometo Gimli. Não chame Lorde Elrond.

Gimli observou-o desconfiado mas acabou por ceder e sentou-se à beira da cama novamente.

-Você jura que não é nada grave? Eu contei ao Lorde Elrond o como você se tornou distante, que você anda sofrendo... não contei tudo, apenas isso. - Ele assegurou ao ver o olhar de Legolas, por um instante ele achou que o Elfo ia pular-lhe no pescoço. - Mas ele é o curandeiro, e acho melhor você seguir suas recomendações meu amigo.

Legolas suspirou e apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

No meio da conversa, relembrando bons momentos com os Hobbits, Legolas adormecera. Gimli estivera alarmado, isso jamais acontecera antes. Ele era o mortal, consequentemente se alguém caía de sono era sempre ele, não Legolas. Vendo que seu amigo dormia em paz ele decidiu por não chamar Elrond mas ficou aliviado quando houve uma batida na porta algum tempo depois, e então Arwen e seu pai entraram. Ela carregava uma bandeja de comida, Elrond, algumas poções em vidrinhos marrons e verdes. -Alguns revigorantes e calmantes herbais, - ele respondera à um olhar curioso lançado pelo Anão.

Arwen conseguiu fazer um Legolas meio acordado, meio dormindo comer alguma coisa e beber os tônicos enquanto Elrond levou o Anão para fora do quarto e pediu uma descrição detalhada do estado mental do Elfo. O Lorde Elfo, experiente e com mais anos de vida que o Anão jamais iria viver sabia bem que ele escondeu muita coisa, mas não insistiu. Se houvesse algo grave Gimli certamente tomaria alguma providência, ele não seria leal ao amigo se a vida de Legolas dependesse disso.

Legolas despertou um pouco atordoado. A luz da lua não penetrava no quarto e um cheio de vela recém-apagada ainda enchia o ambiente. Mas algo... alguma coisa lhe alertava que nem tudo estava normal.

Ele viu uma forma ao lado de sua cama, debrulada quase ao seu lado e quase teve um sobressalto. Ele se conteve à tempo quando seus olhos acostumaram-se com a escuridão e ele teve quase a certeza de que Arwen é quem vigiava seu repouso. Uma onda de gratidão e vergonha lhe preencheu. Seu pai lhe avisara, quando ainda era novo de que um elfo não devia guardar as coisas tão dentro de si pois embora elfos parecessem frios e distantes, eles sentem com muito mais força qualquer emoção e sentimento. Ele tem acumulado tanta coisa que quando recebeu a notícia de Pippin, a dor física chegou à deixá-lo inconsciente. Ele lembrou-se novamente quando ele sentiu essa dor pela primeira vez: quando sua mãe morrera. Naquela época também, tantos séculos atrás ele queria morrer de tanta dor. Seu pai quase sucumbira à seu coração partido e Legolas não estava muito melhor. Graças ao esforço de seu irmão e herdeiro ao trono de Mirkwood, assim como seus apelos para que os dois lutassem contra o esvanecer que eles lutaram um pouco mais.

Legolas voltou ao presente, ele fazia muito isso, se perdia em pensamentos. Estava sendo muito comum agora. Ele percebeu que retornara à tempo quando não só o vulto de Arwen se fazia ver ao lado da cama, mas um outro, bem maior e em pé aproximava-se dela. Legolas arregalou os olhos e procurou ao redor por alguma arma, mas ele não sabia sequer se ele estava vestido, certamente ninguém lembrara de trazer seu arco e flecha ou longas facas pois ali deveria ser um lugar seguro. Pippin estava em algum canto de sua mente naquele instante pois ele teve certeza que foi aquele vulto que tirou a vida de seu amigo. Ninguém conseguia penetrar Minas Tirith assim facilmente, agora ele sabia o porque: o assassino já estava ali dentro, andando livremente.

Ele levantou-se e sentiu-se tonto mas não podia fraquejar agora, sua querida Arwen dependia disso. O vulto o viu, uma cabeça massiva parece ter olhado em sua direção. Legolas sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber que a coisa queria pegar Arwen e não ele, graças ao Valar ele acordara à tempo.

Legolas estava em pé de frente à criatura, o elfo se postou entre ele e Arwen. Fraco como ele jamais se sentiu antes, ao menos ele daria alguns segundos para que Arwen fosse salva.

-Fuj... - Mas antes que Legolas pudesse terminar, ele sentiu um duro impacto contra seu rosto. O mundo girou e ele quase foi ao chão. Ele amaldiçoou sua própria fraqueza, mal se reconhecendo. Legolas ouviu Arwen gemer como se estivesse acordando e também quando ela estava completamente desperta:

-Legolas! - Ela gritou.

Vendo que o Elfo não era páreo contra ele, a criatura se voltou contra Arwen e isso fez com que algo em Legolas acordasse. Com tudo o que ele possuía, Legolas se lançou contra a sombra e ficou surpreso com o quanto ela era sólida.

-Arwen fuja. - Ele mal conseguia gritar, contendo os braços do ser.

A Rainha de Gondor hesitou por um instante entre Legolas e a busca por ajuda, mas preocupada não só com seu filho, ela sabia que deveria dar o alarme para algo tão perigoso e inimaginável acontecendo no centro do poder do mundo dos Homens. Como Rainha ela tinha o dever de pensar também no povo. Durante todos esses anos os Haradhrim, Orcs e centenas de inimigos menos poderosos que Sauron continuavam à atacar Gondor de tempos em tempos, ela nem imaginava quem poderia ser desta vez mas agora eles infiltraram na ala Real. Ela correu para a porta e após mais uma olhada para trás, sentindo o coração na mão ao abandonar Legolas, aquele que era como um irmão mais novo seu, ela correu pelo corredor gritando por socorro, esmurrando portas, tentando acordar o castelo inteiro.

A criatura era forte e a força anormal que Legolas sentira se esvaiu assim que Arwen escapou. Ele tentou segurar o punho que ele agora podia ver continha uma poderosa faca de caça, mas sua força não era o suficiente. Alguma coisa estranha tomava conta de seu corpo fazendo-o perder força, vitalidade e foi com horror que ele viu a mão armada se desvencilhar dele, mover-se para trás para ganhar força e então voltar-se contudo contra seu ventre.

Legolas gritou mas o som foi abafado quando o sangue começou à subir-lhe na garganta. Valar, como poderia ser assim que ele terminaria? Assassinado em tempo de paz.

Talvez aliviado que Legolas começava à morrer o atacante baixou sua guarda e Legolas viu que ele não tentava mais esconder o rosto, mas mesmo assim de nada serviu pois agora vendo de perto, seu assassino usava uma máscara negra. Em volta de sua cabeça, a sombra de um capuz. Legolas sentiu outra dor arguda e foi ao chão.

Por favor comente, e obrigada por ler!

Tenha um dia maravilhoso, adoro vocês.


End file.
